Kuroko's Lowest Dream, Come True
by Graysmirks
Summary: It just happened; Kuroko's lowest and dirtiest dream came true. Kagami and Aomine were getting affectionate with him. They almost adopted him in that calm and peaceful warm spring afternoon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter summary: It just happened; Kuroko's lowest and dirtiest dream came true. Kagami and Aomine were getting affectionate with him. They almost adopted him in that calm and peaceful warm spring afternoon.

It just happened; Kuroko's lowest and dirtiest dream came true. Kagami and Aomine were getting affectionate with him. They almost adopted him as a pet in that calm and peaceful warm spring afternoon.

The hot news permeated the whole high school in matter of days. It was a news bomb, but didn't spread like that. Instead was an apparent and almost obvious truth that just was, and was assimilated by everyone. Not many loud comments, no approbation or refusal really. Just normality and maybe some healthy jealousy.

Daiki and Taiga just started going out, as a couple. They didn't come out, made it public or anything. They just met at the end of the training sessions and matches, or at the end of classes and went out for a drink or to go running. You could feel there was something more than friendship, something subtle and adult. Complicity smiles, sportive touches, and playful mutual caring.

The two hottest and most manly individuals Kuroko knew just paired up in the loveliest and most sexy relationship he could imagine. In fact nobody could stand against it. They were the coolest and strongest in their respective high schools, now united in an unlikely ally. Too and Seirin ace players friends and not only friends but lovers? That would be weird when competing in opposite matches.

Nevertheless, Kuroko was excited, afraid, happy and anguished at the same time. And if something was about to happen, he was up for it, all in him just craved and praised whatever could go on with those two. The mere fact of being with them and sharing their time it was already a triumph for him. He had been sickly obsessed with these two for separate, and now, his two basketball and friendship heroes just teamed up for love.

Minutes ago Kuroko rang the bell of Kagami's door. Kagami opened him and let him pass. Kuroko's excuse for his visit was he left his jacked last time they met, and also, they had to maybe talk about their training plan and strategy for the next matches. "If I prioritize Basket – as I should- it's not a good idea to talk about strategy in front of Aomine, our enemy… nevertheless for this time I won't interfere and go along with Kagami" – Kuroko thought.

Kagami: Hey Kuroko! Please, come in.

Kuroko: Thank you Kagami.

Kuroko entered and effectively – as he expected- saw Aomine sitting on Kagami's couch. His heart raced even faster, and he didn't really have a rational explanation for so much nervousness. After all, it was not of his concern. Kagami was with Aomine, and his relationship with Kagami hadn't changed much. Only they just met slightly less because he was spending time with Aomine. But their teammates and friends friendship was the same. Well… was it? What had changed was him. He had been secretly crazy for Kagami since they started training together, and spending time with him was enough to comfort him. There was always the possibility something else would arise from their friendship. Now, with Kagami going out with sexy superior human being Aomine, there was nothing left for him. Just the regular high school life that couldn't comfort him the same anymore.

Aomine (with the usual husky voice and intimidating gaze, but now especially kind): Hey Kuroko. How are you doing?

Kuroko: Well, and you?

A: Also well, here spending the afternoon playing some videogames.

Kagami: Do you want something to drink or eat? We have chips, cola, beer…

Kuroko: No, but thank you.

Kagami gently pushed Kuroko in as he said:

Kagami: Come on man! Get comfortable and sit. We've known each other for a long time now, you even more with Aomine. Now sit in the couch and devour snacks while you watch TV as you usually do!

Kuroko agreed cordially but deadpan and sat next to Aomine in the couch.

Kagami: Kuroko, I have your jacket. You forgot it last time you came.

Kuroko: Yeah, thank you, I come for this. I also come to talk about our training, but maybe it's not the best time for that.

Kagami: Yeah, we definitely have to change some things, but not today that we have the enemy in house.

A: Don't worry you guys, I'll just wait here and pretend I don't listen to anything.

Kagami: Very funny, but I don't buy this.

Kagami came with Kuroko's jacket, "Here you have it".

Kuroko: Thanks. Now I guess I'll go. We can talk another day.

Kagami: Wait a sec. Stay for a while. We can have a beer, or play videogames. We were playing a dope game!

Kuroko: Fine then, I'll stay.

Kagami sat to the other side of the couch, with Kuroko between Aomine and him. Kuroko got a cola and started drinking and eating chips while watching Aomine play.

A to Kuroko: Are you sure you don't want to play?

Kuroko: You know I'm not a big fan of virtual games, though I like to watch others play.

A: Yep, little Kuro is a man of customs.

The time passed and Kuroko felt a bit misplaced, and as always and as he knew it, it was his fault. He was too reserved and interacted too little. He brought his "shadow" discipline to every aspect of his life, and that wasn't optimal. He also found that Aomine and Kagami were a little bored and had no plan. It was Sunday and they had lunch together (the dirty dishes and empty delivery packages were still on the table), next they went to the couch and watched TV or napped and not much later Kuroko arrived.

Aomine was a total beast, but when he wasn't in the game or in a bad mood, he was a peaceful giant, someone who didn't get nervous easily. He was getting tired of that game and started touching playfully Kagami, at the other end of the sofa. Kuroko noticeably realized it, but he kept with his expressionless self and ignored it. The phrase "the fire burns inside" was especially true for Kuroko, who had to be in the verge of an indignation breakdown to show his emotions and act. Kagami got flushed and awkward. He was uncomfortable to show or receive affection in public and of course, in front of Kuroko.

Kagami tried to stop Aomine misdirecting the attention.

Kagami: Hey Kuroko, have you seen what I did? I bet you can't! (Referring to himself playing the videogame)

Kuroko: You did nothing special, and you are wining because Aomine isn't paying attention, to the game.

A: Yep, that's boring. I won't make you out, but right now I want to get naughty with your _bestie_ , Kagami.

Kagami stared crazy awkward at Aomine.

Kagami: So you prefer another game, do you prefer to go grab a ball and play some basket?

Aomine: Yeah darling, I want to grab some balls and play, but not basket. Hey, come on, both of you, chill a bit.

Aomine stretched to caress Kagami's fire hair, and seizing the movement, he also caressed Kuroko's hair. Kuroko's almost died inside from the rush; Aomine was being so explicitly sexual and tender… he blushed.

A: Hey Kuroko, how's your love life? You've always been good talking with girls, but I've never heard of you dating one. Did it come to you as a surprise Kagami and I being so good friends? If you know what I mean… cause now that I think about it, we haven't really announced anything… we just sort of started dating, or at the very least, being closer friends…

Kagami put the hands on his head; Aomine was like an exaggerated more impulsive and cruel version of himself. How could he out of the blue be so drastic?

A: Hey Kagami, you also chill, we are all friends here, there's some confidence!

Kuroko: To be honest, I don't really know what to say. Just that it's nice that you two are together if you like each other. Also, it shocked me a bit in the beginning, given that we talk often with Kagami and he never gave me a clue he likes men. But I can understand that and in any case I'm blaming him. Although we talk about many things, love and sex is something we barely or never comment.

Kagami: Ah… aah… Sorry Kuroko if you got upset. Maybe I should have told you before…

Kuroko: You can't be blamed. Maybe I can. Being you two so happy makes me jealous and even angry with myself.

A: That's weird. Why do you feel like that?

Kuroko: It doesn't matter. Now I guess I should go.

Kagami: Wait Kuroko! What do you want to say?

Kuroko: Well, I also kind of have a thing for you.

A: Wait! For Kagami?

Kuroko: First, back in Teiko, for you. Then, when I came to Seirin and started training and meeting Kagami, for Kagami.

Kagami: Why didn't you tell me anything?!

A: Oh hoho! That's getting better for moments! Little Kuro liked dick since junior high! I always thought you were asexual like an amoeba.

Tears fell from Kuroko's eyes. He was getting emotional, he was opening up to the guys he considered his heroes, the guys who he had praised and fostered by being their shadow. This touched up Kagami. Aomine remained unaffected, but emphasized with Kuroko, mostly because that would make Kagami happy.

Kagami stood up and got closer to friendly caress and comfort Kuroko, who now was standing up in front of the couch with Aomine and Kagami.

Kagami: Hey Kuroko, don't cry, it hurts me. Now that you came out to me and that I formally also did to you, we can be even greater friends.

A: Hey Kuro. Don't be ashamed or angry with yourself. If you like dicks, and more concretely our dicks, you don't have to worry. I also like dicks, specially mine and Kagami's. You are a very cute guy. You are in the basketball team, you are fit! You are going to get any dick you want! Have you ever sucked a dick? If you had told me you wanted to suck my dick back in Teiko Junior High, I would have totally given it to you. You were and are a super cute player. Fuck it! If you like our dicks, suck'em! No problem for me. Is it a problem for you, Kagami?

Kagami: What the hell are you saying Aomine? That's crazy!

A: Yep, but so you are before a big dose of Ao-cock and until you cum.

Kagami: You are crazy? Where does this gibberish come from?!

A: Well, Kuro is crazy for some cock, and it just happens that he just confessed he liked and has liked our cocks the most. What's the matter? We give him his favourite cocks and we get free blowjobs! Hey Kuro, you have seen our cocks hundreds of times; do you think you would like them? Would you?

Kagami: Aomine! Don't be that rude! He was crying a minute ago!

A: Let Kuro answer and decide. Kuro, do you want to just leave the room and close back your repressed homosexually or do you want to leave the place being able to cross off one of your fantasies from the list?

Kagami: Why do you assume we are in his fantasies?!

A: My love, he just told us! If he liked both of us and likes man, he likes sucking for sure… it's the first step in the faggot life. Let him answer.

Kuroko: I'm a bit overwhelmed by the situation… but given my options, the most rational and fulfilling one, despite its hardly predictable downsides, is Aomine's second option. Frankly I'd love to taste dick. Your dicks.

Kagami: Wait a sec Kuroko! Are you sure? You can go, think about it and decide later. I don't want you to regret anything, and even less I want to destroy our friendship. Plus, we have cups to win.

Aomine: Chill out Kagami. A bit of cock sucking can only improve a teammates' relationship. Will tighten your bonds and bring you closer to the Winter Cup.

Kuroko: I've made up my mind. You already know my answer. Do what you want. As you please, treat me like the submissive piece of shit I am!

Aomine: Whoa, that's another turn. Probably a predictable one though, don't you agree Kagami?

/To be continued in a second chapter/


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the tension

**Chapter 2: Breaking the tension**

 **Chapter summary:** In a matter of minutes situation got red hot. Life friends came together and hidden feelings and sexual tension rose so much that steam had to be blown off someway.

In a matter of minutes situation got red hot. Life friends came together and hidden feelings and sexual tension rose so much that steam had to be blown off someway.

Aomine looked down on Kuroko with his fiery and mischievous eyes. Raw and vicious but fair he said to him:

A: Well, little Kuro, we don't have all the day. If you've taken your decision, act. Like a man. We won't be doing all the work here. Take initiative.

Kuroko was hyperventilating; his chest ached with angst and excitement. Meanwhile Kagami didn't know what to say or do. Cards were on the table. Aomine was dead serious and clear, and he –Kagami- wasn't approving or disapproving anything either. Plus, if he really didn't agree with something, he should say something. Aomine wasn't going to wait for the doubtful.

Kuroko, with bittersweet tears of shame and joy, managed to articulate some words in trembling voice.

Kuroko: I'd like… I mean I'd love to taste your skin. Aomine, would you please let me lick your skin?

Kagami even opened his eyes wider seeing how the situation escalated. He wasn't thinking in the implications of having a third party in the relationship with Aomine, or how quickly and easily Aomine would let someone else engage in sexual behaviour with him… For the moment he limited to observe a totally new and unknown face of Kuroko.

Aomine replied quickly to Kuroko, with the same determination.

A: Don't ask for permission, go for it. I think I can defend myself, so can Kaga. After all you are the smallest here.

Kuroko was getting it. It was playtime, and they were in the jungle.

Kuroko, with no more tears and decided said: Ok then, fine for me.

Kuroko approached to Aomine and inclined over him, observing carefully his chiselled jawline and the muscular neck. He got on the couch, between the two guys, and before doing anything, stated:

Kuroko to Kagami: Don't be upset Kagami, I have the same if not more appreciation for you, but given this marvellous chance, I want to start for Aomine.

Aomine was all unleashed power and passion. His force and ease of manner captivated him as a mighty wave crashing on a rocky shore. Now, fully grown up and with a harsher character, he intimidated him, and this excited him more sharply than Kagami's milder persona.

Kuroko, after reviewing well most of Aomine's generous anatomy, he stuck his face on his shirt and sniffed deep his aroma. Without hesitation or waiting, he pulled up his shirt and revealed his brawny torso. For the moment, Aomine just observed and grinned. Kuroko proceeded by sucking the tanned skin covering his bulging abs. It was salty, and its flavour and scent excited him like a drug. Without noticing it, Kuroko had a boner, which pressed against Aomine.

Kuroko couldn't wait and went straight to the pole. He got off the couch and kneeled with the face hovering on Aomine's pants. Impatient but slowly, he pulled down his pants and underwear –he wanted to enjoy and prolong the moment as much as possible. Aomine's dark happy trail continued and widened as the pants went down; soon a fat semi flaccid dong was freed. Kuroko gobbled the meaty member and sucked hard to taste all the flavour he could. The foreskin, the gland, then rest of the shaft and down to his balls, Kuroko tasted it all with fruition.

A: I like it, I can't see technique or experience but you fantastically compensate it with lust. I'm getting horny man.

Kuroko started blowing Aomine, and his cock grew bigger and stiffer to full erection. Kuroko tried to fit Aomine's whole length in the throat, but couldn't and continued with rhythm and increasing speed. A minute later, Kuroko noticed wetness in his pants and a dark wet stain soaking Aomine's leg. He had cum already!

Aomine noticed it.

A: Oh my god, boy, you came already. You must be so freaking horny!

Kuroko: I'm sorry. Don't want to make a mess.

A: No need to apologise. Don't worry about cleanliness here.

Kuroko then turned to Kagami and before kissing him in the lips, apologized with a quick "sorry Kagmi". Their lips merged and Kagami, although still surprised and unease, accepted his lips. Hungry Kuroko prolonged the kiss and added some tongue play to explore Kagami's strawberry mouth. When he finished indulging that so craved kiss, he dared to gaze him in the eyes and confessed: "I've wanted to do this so many times before and never could… and now I finally could. Thank you a lot to understand me. Aomine lights my fire like nobody else does, but you… you steal my heart each time you look at me; and that hurts.

These sincere words further softened Kagami, who didn't know what to say and so hugged him. In the spare of the hug, Kagami had time to think in how much Kuroko was opening up, not only with his enclosed feelings, but also in unleashing his frustrated sexuality. Also noted the wet pants and the boner pressing against his thights, a thing that scandalized him a bit at first but then mentally recognized it didn't bother him.

Aomine broke the confusing tender moment with a plain true and obvious statement:

A: Oh, that's very tender and affectionate but it seems Kuroko didn't have enough cumming once and here (pointing to his boner) there's an unfinished job. So… should we get to the next level?

Kagami: What do you mean? It's his first time with men, I don't think he's prepared…

A: I haven't said anything yet and I wasn't referring to _that_ either –you're so meanly vicious Kaga… hopeless.

Kagami: What do you mean with that?!

A: You know it. Anyway, you should put more emphasis in the thing Kaga… Kuroko is putting a lot of effort and yearning into the thing, and you just hugged him and remained speechless. Let's give him a nice experience. The boy is struggling and releasing some steam will be great for him.

Kagami: Ok then, though it feels wrong to make out with someone other than you.

Kuroko felt a stitch in the heart when heard how committed Kagami was with Aomine, but perfectly understood it as Kagami was always faithful.

Kagami kissed Kuroko, with tongue, and touched him up. Then he made him take off his shirt and palpated and massaged his boner over the pants.

Kagami: Kuroko, you are such a sweet dessert!

Aomine stripped his shirt and then the rest of his clothes, getting totally naked with his enormous dick erect, standing; he approached the other two boys and put the dick in front of their face. Both shared his cock and balls, switching from ball sucking to tip sucking. After a while, they changed positions. Kuroko got on all fours and sucked Kagami's dick. Aomine got his rear. He stroked his cock and licked his ass. He separated Kuroko's butt checks, exposing his butthole and spat on it. Then passed the tongue over it, making him shiver.

Aomine said naughtily to Kurokos' ear: I got you Kuro. Just relax and enjoy the ride.

Aomine played with one finger and inserted it in his ass, softly and very slowly. He didn't know how used Kuroko was with that kind of play. At the same time he kept wanking him and Kuroko blew Kagami, who caressed his hair. Aomine's sportive fingers stimulated so well and much Kuroko's pleasure spots that he didn't delay in finishing again. He came with slightly less volume on Aomine's fingers, which he brought them to his mouth.

A: Have you ever tried man juice? Cause today we can offer you a tasting.

Still enjoying the fading orgasm, Kuroko, left Kagami's member and slurped Aomine's cum covered fingers, tasting his own seed. Then Kuroko kept feeding his cock hunger and start blowing again, this time both Kagami and Aomine.

A: Oh yeah, Kuro, keep sucking like that, move your tongue faster!

Aomine was climbing to the orgasm faster than Kagami –still a bit uncomfortable with the situation-. To help him, he kissed him and touched up his ass, to then spat on his fingers and playing with his butthole. Kagami softened and opened it up fast, allowing more butt play.

Kuroko was happily struggling, trying to keep up blowing and jerking his basketball heroes' dicks and stroking his own. Kagami was on his limit and warned Kuroko he wouldn't last much longer. Kuroko let him know he was more than willing to receive his gooey man juice. Aomine-who had great control over his orgasm- sped up to orgasm at approximately the same time Kagami did.

First Kagami discharged on Kuroko's mouth and then Aomine, on his mouth and neck. The loads ejaculated with great pressure and full Kuroko's mouth of thick with semen. He swallowed some, he wanted to try it. From the excitation boost of being cummed over and tasting his basketball mates juices, he also cummed, for the third time!

Tired, Kuroko spat the remaining semen in his mouth on his tights and enjoined the last waves of pleasure of his third orgasm. Then remained speechless sitting on the floor. Happy for the experience and unknowingly of what to do next.

To be continued.


	3. 3A disturbing text message

**Chapter 3: A disturbing text message**

Chapter summary: Kuroko flees the apartment to dive into a well of melancholy. Later, a text message changes his perspective.

Kuroko got up from the floor and dressed up. He was a mess. Sweaty, dishevelled and with half dried semen stains on his neck, tights and sticking to his creased clothes.

Kagami: Wait Kuro! Don't go so quickly! Don't you wanna have a shower? Do you need a clean t-shirt?!

Kuroko: Don't worry Kagami, I'm fine, but I prefer to go now.

Aomine: Are you ok Kuro?

Kuroko: I'm fine.

Kuroko leaved the apartment.

/

It had been weird; awesome, but fugacious and bittersweet. Kuroko was on his way back home, alone in the empty streets like a suffering soul. Minutes ago he was still with Kagami and Aomine, doing it. Already with melancholy, he recalled over and over again the impacting moments when he lost his virginity.

It only was 6pm - still several hours before sunset. The whole thing had been rather quick. Right after finishing, Kuroko fled the apartment; he was uncomfortable and felt misplaced, didn't want to bother. He was glad he could provide them with some fun, but nothing more. He was not deserving of more than that. After all, he only was Kuro, a weird basketball mate who knew some useful basketball tricks.

"They are a complete and happy gorgeous couple, and me, only a passer-by." He concluded.

At home, after dinner, Kuroko received a message from Kagami:

 _How R U Kuro? Today was weird, but I likd it, cause of U. U lookd sad afterwrds. Do U wana talk or meet? Say somethin. - Kaga_

The message cheered up Kuroko, who saw his friendship with Kagami unaffected.

When he was already about to sleep, he noticed his phone blinking again. Curious, he got up to check it. It was a message from Aomine:

 _Whats up Kuro? Did u like it 2day? We can repeat someday. U still have to learn a ton. You'll lov it. See u little Kuro – A._

The teasing message disturbed Kuroko. _What did Daiki Aomine wanted now? More sex with him? Wasn't he content with Kagami? Was Kagami in Aomine's plans?_ –he wondered troubled.

End of the chapter, to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Pool training

**Chapter 4: Pool training**

Chapter summary: Things get way wetter.

Kuroko went to sleep. He decided to omit Aomine's message and to reply to Kagami's next morning.

Next morning he woke up and remembered Kagami's message waiting for a reply. He declined to answer just yet. He still felt a bit sad and thought that after having breakfast would be more cheered up to answer. But after breakfast still didn't feel in an optimal mood and kept waiting, until Kagami sent another message:

 _You haven't answered._

Kuroko rushed to read the new message and replied right after preoccupied.

 _Sorry 4 the delay K! I'm fine; we can meet if you want. When n where?_

 _Kagami: This afternoon, 7pm, in the park entrance, OK? Bring swimsuit n towel._

 _Kuroko: Swimsuit? OK. C U then Kagami!_

Kuroko looked forward for 7 o'clock in the afternoon; and finally came. To him, it was almost a date. He got his swimsuit, towel and sandals and waited for Kagami at the park entrance they used to meet.

Kagami arrived.

Kagami: Hey Kuroko. How are you doing? Did you bring a swimsuit?

Kuroko: Very good, and yes I did. What's your plan?

Kagami: Training as we always do, and then I think we could improve the training with some cardio. What about going to swim a thousand or two?

Kuroko: Sounds good to me.

And Kuroko thought "though I'd prefer an intimate walk and then some swimsuit to swimsuit rubbing in the pool's lockers…"

Kuroko and Kagami went to the park basketball court and started training. They got on really well with the ball, pure synergy. Kuroko really enhanced any player he played along with. Pivoting and passing in flash, Kuroko could easily steal the ball from Kagami acting as rival or instead, pass it to him from any position in the court and allowing Kagami to perform the sickest slam dunks.

At a given moment, Kagami did a crazy slam dunk. Kuroko leaved the ball bounce away and situated right next where Kagami was going to land. Kagami landed from high in the basket case, but noticed Kuroko in the middle and moved in the air to avoid falling over him. He failed and fell over him.

Kagami: What the hell were you thinking Kuroko?! Are you OK?

Kuroko: I just wanted to see you perform so amazingly from below.

Kagami: That's not a valid excuse. You can't put yourself right below someone jumping. Gravity still applies dummie!

Still on the floor, Kuroko sniffed Kagami's tank top, and then licked it.

Kuroko: You smell so good after some training Kagami… and I like this little saltiness…

Kagami: You are unique in your kind. I think we've trained enough today. Let's go swimming.

Kuroko: OK

At that hour, there were very few people in the pool. They went to lockers to change. As always, not much talking between them, especially today that they trained extra hard and were tired.

Kagami started changing and instantly noticed Kuroko staring at his flesh hungrily.

Kagami: Kuroko? Why do you look at me like that? We've been almost years changing together several times a week, and just now you decide to start eating me with the eyes?

Kuroko: Something changed yesterday, and you know it. I can't look you the same way any longer.

Kagami: I don't know Kuroko, but I don't want our friendship to deteriorate of end. I want it to be as it was some weeks ago; we training hard together to go for the Winter Cup, some burger dinners and funny times with the team.

Kuroko: What's your plan with Aomine?

The question surprised Kagami.

Kagami: What do you mean? I don't have any plans. We just sort of collided one day, and that's all. Do you like Aomine? You chose him over me yesterday.

Kuroko: He's powerful in a disproportionate way; a total sexual beast, a scary one. He arouses me and I wouldn't mind him taking me all night long. But it would only be one night. You are different. You are also a sex bomb, but I can emphasize with you so easily, and you can with me. At least that's what I think.

Kagami: You don't know Aomine how I know him.

Kuroko: That's true, but I've known him for way longer than you, and he was my previous you. He's a great player and an awesome character, but no one or nothing can interpose between him and his goals. He uses you, and when he'll get bored, he will dispose of you.

Kagami: Maybe, but in the meantime it can be very nice.

Kuroko: Maybe, but you are warned.

Kagami: What are you going for Kuroko? Do you want me to stop seeing Aomine and date you?

Kuroko: We already have a base, and you have a thing for me, even if it is very tiny, you have. I can see it your eyes.

Kagami: You are crazy Kuroko. It's neither the time nor the place for that. Look. I don't want to argue with you. Let's just stop talking about that and enjoy the pool.

Kuroko: I have the door wide open for you, remember.

Kagami (still upset): What's supposed to mean that? Shut up Kuro.

Kagami sat on the bench, and now arched forward, exhausted. He was in underwear. Then he woke up and took off the rest of his clothes to put on a too tight swimsuit.

Kuroko: How long has it been since you last wore this?

Kagami: I don't know, this is the first I found in my closet.

Kuroko (smiling): For sure you've grown large ever since.

Kagami: You are the worst. I preferred the old shy Kuroko.

The two finished getting ready.

Kagami: I don't want to swim, I'm too tired for that, and I don't want you to beat me.

Kuroko: How do you know I'll beat you? We haven't swum together in a while.

Kagami: You are better at boring sports, and you used to swim very well.

Kuroko: What do you propose then?

Kagami: I don't know you, but I'm heading for the sauna.

Kagami and Kuroko entered the sauna. It was a Finish sauna, the ones you can regulate the steam by applying more water on hot stones.

Kagami: Oh my god… I needed this! I can't picture myself now going to boringly swim in the chilly water… We have to do this more often.

Kuroko: Yeah, the steam feels great. Now that I think about… swimsuit is not mandatory here, we can replace it for the towel. Are you really comfortable with yours? I mean, your thing is bulging below the suit, it seems like it's gonna explode. Plus, you have half a ball out. What about your hairs, the suit is so small you have more out than inside!

Kagami: Shut up already Kuroko. Let me relax.

Kuroko (mumbling): I'd relax you well if you let me…

In silence, minutes passed. Nobody else entered. The pool was empty at that hour. Kagami fell asleep. Kuroko observed him. The mighty tiger fell asleep, and he was so handsome and cute sleeping. That's what Kuroko thought. And he further thought in dirtier things.

Taking advantage of the situation and the so much of a good boy Kagami was, Kuroko carefully approached him. "Just a kiss, a sincere one". They had kissed yesterday (for the first time), but it was weird. Aomine was there and all was very rough. Kuroko observed Kagami's manly jawline and his strawberry lips and kissed him gently, and dry. Didn't want to wake him up, yet.

He didn't wake up, and just a dry kiss felt not enough. Kuroko focused in Kagami's oppressed crotch, lowered his head and slurped the suit fabric. _Chlorine, menthol and Kagami's holy scent!_ He licked his shaft over the fabric of the swimsuit, very, very carefully. It was so tight, his balls and his shaft, with the wider tip and the foreskin could be seen bulging below the fabric, like a second skin. Kuroko got a boner. Something hard to hide in a sauna. But he hoped nobody would come and kept indulging the chance. He kept licking over the swimsuit and added some hand massage. Now Kagami was also bypassing some extra blood to his shaft. A couple of minutes later, Kuroko already detected the taste of some precum in Kagami's swimsuit. Kuroko couldn't resist and went all in for the orgasm. Lowered the swimsuit and Kagami's dick and balls exploded out of their oppression. Kuroko blew him, and of course, Kagami slowly woke up – with a pleased face.

Kagami: Kuro, Kuroko? What the hell are you doing?!

Kuroko: Don't scream. I'm relaxing you.

Kagami: Stop! Someone can come at any moment!

Kuroko (quitting the cock from this mouth for a moment to reply): Not at this hour, don't do anything. Just relax.

Kagami let Kuroko do the work. After all, he wasn't disliking it at all. And well; it was true; he had a thing for Kuroko.

Kuroko, focused only in the blow job. Also jerking himself off would be too much and would cum instantly. _Gotta think well about the logistics. Where to cum?!_

Kuroko kept blowing with full devotion until Kagami cummed. He took it all in his mouth, not wanting to make a mess in the sauna. Kagami cummed a nice load. It was very thick and filled Kuroko's mouth, who once tasted it, also cummed. He directed the cum drops to Kagami, cumming over his abs.

Kagami: Oh my god Kuro, what are we gonna do with this!

Kuroko: Don't worry. Save your towel to dry later.

Kuroko slurped his own cum from Kagami's abs, and yeah, swallowed it.

Kagami: We have to go Kuroko! "Dead kittens, dead rotten kittens! Diarrhea spray over my dinner!" (Trying to lower his bonner thinking in unpleasant things").

Kuroko: Relax Kagami. That's the point of the sauna!

Kagami: I have little chunks of your semen stuck in the hairs of my abs!

Kuroko: Nobody will notice that.

The two waited until their boners went down and went back to the lockers. It was closing time and a couple of dudes where hurrying up to change and leave the pool. Kuroko and Kagami hurried up to shower, paying special attention to the semen chunks in Kagami's little abs hairs. Then changed while a staff guy told them they were closing.

/End of the chapter/


End file.
